My Best Friend and Bro
by MsAnn
Summary: In this story Pit and Poke are seven-year old brothers.
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon Trainer was in the middle of fishing and he waited and he waited steel nothing he sighed.

"Hey bro. what's up?" said a voice.

"Oh hey Pit are you here to gloat again about you having wings and i don't" said Poke.

"Well kinda"he said "But no i actually wanted to skip rocks"

"Skip rocks?" Poke asked sarcastically.

Pit thew a rock "Its a hobby"

"OK do your little 'hobby' while i try to catch fish" Poke said with his hands straight in the air.

"OK two things one i can catch a fish for you,two you need to stop being sarcastic" Pit he thew another rock.

"Sorry" Poke there was a tug on the line."I think i got one".He tugged on the line and pulled it up but it was just a boot."Man!"

"Guess that's your first catch"Pit said."Look your going to get one sooner or later just not now"he said trying to comfort his brother.

"Your right" Poke said tossing the boot in the water.

"Boys time for dinner" came a voice behind them.

"Yes mother Peach" Both boys said in unison.

* * *

Another story but there's steel more to this story so review please there's more.


	2. Chapter 2

That Night...

Dark Pit comes into poke's room and attacks him.

"AHHHHHH" yelled poke waking pit.

"Dude what the heck?" He said.

"I...I had a nightmare" Poke said shuddering.

"What was it about?" Pit asked.

"Well some one that looked like you attack me" Poke explained.

"I bet i know who your talking about" Pit said hovering over his brother,"but lets go back to sleep"

"OK"said Poke.

"Night Red" Pit said about to shut his brother's light out.

"Night" said Poke/Red.

The light turn off and the door red fell asleep.

* * *

Sorry for the sort chapter but next chapter well be about what's going on in the morning.

I'm going to start calling Poke Red for now on.

Review please


	3. Chapter 3

The next Day...

Red was standing out on the deck watching the sunrise thinking of how beautiful it is compared to a sunset (sorry that's just how i like to think of it ;).

"Hey bro. what's up?" said Pit from behind startling him.

"You really need to stop that" he said,"and nothing"

"Looking at the sky huh" Pit said,"you know i could fly up there"

"Oh really i hadn't notice" he said sarcastically.

Pit shook his head,"No I'm serious,come on" he then graved his brother's corer and flew up in the sky.

"Ha ha yeah" said Red excited about being in the sky.

Pit smiled happily but was interrupted when something came toward he dodged them quickly.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I don't know?" answered Red a little confused.

"Let's go check it out" Pit suggested.

Red nodded in agreement.

* * *

Oh a cliffy A.K.A a cliffhanger anyway please review there will be more chaps.


	4. Chapter 4

They had finally reached the thing that went pass them earlier which was a flew in the back door and at the same time released his brother's corer.

"Wow" was all he could say.

They were in a big room with dinning tables every where.

"This place is nice i wonder why no body in here?" asked Red.

"Hey bro come over here" said Pit from the side of the room.

He went over to his brother wondering what was so important.

"What-wow" he said completely surprised at what he saw which was a unconscious body.

"Mm hmm uh?" murdered the stranger.

"Are you OK sire?" asked Pit holding out his hand.

"Yes unfortunately i was hit by glass bottle" explained the stranger."and thank you young man"

"May i ask what your name is?" asked Pit.

"Huh oh yes my name is Dan" the now Dan said staring in space.

"Are you sure your OK?" asked Red.

"Yeah i'm fine" he said.

* * *

Alright 2 things:

1) I own Dan and that's it.

2) I kinda need help with my other story because i have no idea what to do for chapter 3 of Prank Ya so please help me.

Review please ;)


	5. Chapter 5

"So what happened?" asked Pit in concern.

"Like i said,got hit with a glass bottle,fell to the ground,and black-out" explained Dan.

"Did you see how it was?" asked Red.

"No because it came from behind" said Dan.

"Wait if your here then who controlling the ship?" asked Pit.

"I think it's Dark Pit" said Dan a little unsure of himself.

"WHAT?!"said Pit not sure how to respond to what he just heard.

"No,no,no"said Red holding his head and backing he ran for it,

"Dude come back"said Pit running after his brother.

"Are they gone?"asked a voice.

"Yes they're heading your way" said Dan.

* * *

Bad move Dan,Bad please review guys it would really mean a lot if you review it means you care about my stories if you don't shame on really makes me sad :*|.I think i have a soft spot for Red.

Anyway review ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Pit couldn't find his brother but he still keep on running.

"Red...Red?!"yelled Pit to brother but to no avail.

He stop once he had found something that had belong to his went to pick it up and realize that his brother was was about to cry when got so mad he was going to hurt who ever took his brother.

"Who ever did this is going to pay"he said in with that he ran to find his brother.

* * *

"Excellent"said the voice then went over to Red who was suck in a bubble.

"Get me out of here!"he yelled."Who are you away?"

"I am Dark Pit"said the man with dark wings."And this is my partner Dan"

A man that Red had seen that was on the ground stepped out of the darkness.

"What you trick me!"yelled Red as loud as he could.

Dan smirked at him like it was the best plain he had."looks like is in a world of hurt"

"Don't you dare hurt my best friend"yelled Red concern about his brother/friend.

Dark Pit instantly hit a red button that would go off in any minute.

"No!"yelled Red.

* * *

Pit and Red: 0-0

Me:...

One minute later

Me:OK...little harsh but whatever (Turns to Pit and Red).

Pit:Let me guess you went us to leave.

First,(Takes a bucket of water and dumps it on on Pit).

Pit:My wings!

Me and Red:(laughing)

Me:Alright now you can leave.

Pit: X(

Red:(dragging Pit out the door)

Me:Review please(goes back to laughing)


	7. Chapter 7

Woo more story,enjoy guys,by the way this is in Red's Point of View.

* * *

Then there was noise that sounded like a door opening but when i look i don't see i brother's voice behind me,

"Hey bro"he whispers to me.

"Hey what are DOING here?"i whisper back.

"I'm here to get you out"he whispers again.

"Dude there's a bomb about to go off wanna get killed"i say getting angry.

"shh"he says,"i have a plan"

I roll my eyes,"It better be good"

"That kid is history"said D-Pit.

"He won't stand a chance"said Dan.

Pit had popped the bubble and we ran for it without anybody noticing which surprise jumped out of the ship and i realized,I FALLING BY MYSELF,"Oh crud!","AHHH help me!",next thing i knew some had graved me.

* * *

Me:Phew..finally one more left.

Pit:One more what left?

Me:*sigh* one more chapter Duh.

Pit:Oh

Me:I thought you guys where gone?

Red:Long story

Me:Wish i had a long story.(sad face),but i love having you guys here (happy face).

Pit:Really

Red:Then did you have us leave?

Me:idk,care to do the honers?

Pit & Red:Review please and stay out of trouble.

Me:What they said.


	8. Chapter 8

I understand that this must be cheese-zy for you guys and i'm sorry for that but enjoy if you can.

* * *

"I'm...i'm alive!"Red says.

"Of course"Pit says rolling his eyes.

Red then does the same but playfully.

BOOM,it scared both of them because they know that people were on it.

"You think they got out in time?"Red asked in concern.

"I hope so..."Pit answered."If they did it would surprising"

* * *

And they did survive that surprisingly but the two boys didn't notice at all,

"Oooh what happen?"one man asked.

"I don't know"answered another.

"Where are we?"asked a woman,then she turns around and screams like a girl,"AHHHHHHHHH"

* * *

When the boys got to the dock near their house,

"Yeah,i'm sure there fine"said Red,then he turned to head to the house.

"Hem"Pit stopped him.

"What"said Red.

"I believe the the term is 'thank you Pit for saving me...twice'"Pit said exacting a response.

Red smiled and said,"Thanks...for everything",then he turned and headed for house again,but was stopped by a hug from his brother.

"That's what i wanted to hear"said Pit.

"Boys come inside its dinner time"said Peach.

"Yes mom"they said,then they ran inside.

"You guys had fun?"she asked.

"Yep"they said again.

* * *

Me:YaY i'm done!

Pit:Yeah...right.

Me:T_T

Red:We're gonna end this or what?

Me:Oh...right,ready all together.

All:Review please and stay out of trouble literally!


End file.
